I love because we hate all the same stuff
by Junior Mints
Summary: They hate all the same stuff so you'd think it'd be easy for them to like each other, right? Wrong.
1. Chapter 1

"_I love you since we hate all the same stuff"- Marely_

She hated being here. It brought back to many memories, memories she never wanted to think about. Ever. It smelled atrocious, all sorts of awful scents were mixing together and the final product made her want to vomit. The sounds weren't the best either, there was always some sort of screeching or scratching that drove her up the wall. And the view was _terrible,_ everywhere she looked it was horrible, fat greasy bodies, stick looking things that had all sort of weird face paint, demon acting midgets.

The horrible place she was at? The Mall.

Alas she was Buttercup but it seemed normal to most people that she would hate this place, which she does, and only enjoy the arcade, which she does.

But why is she here you ask? Well let's just say a certain perky blonde is evolved.

"OMG! Buttercup get your butt over here! This is totally perfect for you!" Bubbles squealed, they were currently in some random shop that Buttercup didn't know the name of.

"Bubbles I don't want to try on any more clothes, it's exhausting."

"Pleeeease Buttercup! I think you'll really like this though!" Buttercup let out a sign and took the garment from Bubbles hand and went to the dressing room.

She stepped out a moment later in a gray and green striped romper that had sparkles all over it.

"OMG! That is sooo cute on you! But it'd look even better with these shoes and this jacket and this hat!" Bubble then began running around grabbing all sorts of accessories for Buttercups outfit.

"Bubbles I don't have time for this, I promised to meet Mitch and Elmer at the arcade 20 minutes ago."

"Aw, can't you just reschedule. We never have sister time." Bubbles then began giving Buttercup her signature puppy dog eyes.

.

.

.

"No."

"But Buttercup! You're always hanging out with Elmer and Mitch." Buttercup just rolled her eyes and went back into the dressing room.

"Because there my friends Bubbles. Just like Robin is Blossoms friend and Kimberly is your friend."

"That's different though! We don't hang out 24/7, Blossom and I put aside time to hang out with just each other, and it's about time you do the same!"

"Bubbles, I don't hang out with you guys since all you do is girly stuff, you never want to go to the arcade, or just stay at home and watch TV." Buttercup stepped out of the dressing room in her usually torn skinny jeans and t-shirt.

"Now if you excuse me I'll be at the arcade, tell the Professor I won't be back till 9 since me and the guys are gonna go see Divergent*" Buttercup waved at Bubbles and left the store.


	2. Chapter 2

_I love you since we hate all the same stuff- Marley_

Most people of Townsville know of the angelic Powerpuff Girls, the others that don't are most likely new residents. But if you know who the Powerpuff Girls you have to know about their counterparts and mortal enemies, the Rowdyruff Boys.

Although they be a group of villains that doesn't mean they don't enjoy things any other 17 year old boy would enjoy, like going to a comic book store, music shop, or the arcade.

"Do you already have this one Brick?" The youngest and sweetest of the Rowdyruff Boys, Boomer asked the oldest and the leader of the Boys.

"Yeah, but if you see any Spiderman ones I call dibs." The roughest and toughest of the Boys, Butch just rolled his eyes.

"God Brick, you're such a loser all you ever read is Spiderman, why not Thor or Hulk?" Brick let out a sigh.

"Sorry for being old fashioned but I like to read _one_ book series at a time unlike you."

"Whatever."

"God this is so sad." All three boys' heads snapped up to see a familiar brunette standing in front of them.

"What do you want Bitch?" Butch questioned, the brunette in front of them sighed.

"Please call me by my actually name, I mean seriously I've known you guys for 7 years the least you can do is use my name for once." Boomer chuckled.

"You know he's only kidding you don't have to be such a big crybaby-"

"Look who's talking." Both Brick and Butch said simultaneously.

"Hey!" The brunette simply chuckled.

"Well, I should be heading out I promised to meet Elmer and Buttercup at the arcade so we could go see Divergent." At the mention of the green puffs name Butches lips curved into a smirk.

"Wait. Buttercups at the mall. The place where there's all sorts of girly shit." The brunette had a confused looking face.

"Yeah…?"

"I'm coming." Butch then tossed the comic book he was flipping through aside and stood up.

"What!? Why the hell do you want to go to the mall? I thought you hated it there!?" Butches smirk seemed to grow even bigger.

"I do hate it there, but if Buttercups going to be there then I can bug the crap outta her and it'll suck a little less." The brunette just sweat dropped.

"Aren't you afraid that she'll beat the living shit outta you and send you to jail?"

"She can't send me to jail for enjoying a simple movie now can she."

"I-I guess not." Butch just smiled as he zipped up his hoodie and headed to the door with the brunette following.

"See ya Mitch!" Boomer shouted before the door closed all the way. Brick let out a sigh once the two boys were gone.

"He really is an idiot, actually believing Butch about just wanting to bug her." Boomer tilted his head in a confused manner.

"What do you mean by that Brick?" He just chuckled slightly.

"It's nothing, now pass me that Spiderman comic over there."

**Okay I just want to clear some stuff up, the boys are at a comic store that is not connected to the mall, and this happening an hour before Buttercup left Bubbles to go meet the guys at the arcade.**


End file.
